Musou OROCHI Z
Warriors Orochi Z is a game that combines Warriors Orochi and Warriors Orochi 2 in a single game. It was tentatively titled Warriors Orochi: The Collective for international releases, but localization efforts have been canceled. The new characters, costumes, and voice option will be available in various regions as the PSP port for Warriors Orochi 2. Overview Two new characters are added in the game, Benkei and Xuanzang (made a woman in the game), and it additionally features Dodomekki and Gyuki as fully-playable characters. The game has 12 new stages, more cutscenes, and a handful of new songs made for the compilation. One track in particular is Orochi's Theme, something that was expected to be created by the sound director. The graphics and such will be upgraded to Playstation 3 level. Each player in 2P mode is now able to choose their own team of characters independent of the other player. There are also four possible costumes for each character. The Dynasty Warriors characters can unlock their Dynasty Warriors 6 costumes and Samurai Warriors characters can unlock their alternate outfits from Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Characters who weren't available in these games obtain a new look. For the Dynasty Warriors characters, only the outfits and hairstyle change; facial features and weapons from their regular models remain. Modes Dream Mode New dream modes are also included into the game. They will include characters who previously didn't have a dream mode in Warriors Orochi 2. New Stages Versus Mode Retains the same mechanics as before but players can additionally compete with a computer opponent. Characters Shu *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Jiang Wei *Wei Yan *Pang Tong *Yue Ying *Guan Ping *Xing Cai Wei *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei *Xu Zhu *Cao Cao *Xiahou Yuan *Zhang Liao *Sima Yi *Xu Huang *Zhang He *Zhen Ji *Cao Ren *Cao Pi *Pang De Wu *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Taishi Ci *Sun Shang Xiang *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Lu Meng *Gan Ning *Huang Gai *Sun Ce *Da Qiao *Xiao Qiao *Zhou Tai *Ling Tong Other 1 *Diao Chan *Lu Bu *Dong Zhuo *Yuan Shao *Zhang Jiao *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Zuo Ci Other 2 *Orochi *Da Ji *Taigong Wang *Sun Wukong *Fu Xi *Nu Wa *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Kiyomori Taira *Himiko *Orochi X *Dodomekki *Gyuki *Benkei *Sanzang Fashi SW1 *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date SW2 *No *Hanzo Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nagamasa Azai *Mitsunari Ishida *Sakon Shima SW3 *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Nene *Kanetsugu Naoe *Kotaro Fuma *Musashi Miyamoto *Toshiie Maeda *Motochika Chosokabe *Gracia *Kojiro Sasaki *Katsuie Shibata Achievements Bugs and Glitches A lot of them were fixed with patch updates but here are the notable ones that still remain. ;Character Select during Dream Modes :When at least one dream stage is cleared, it's possible to keep this team for another stage. First, select the completed stage and quickly cancel. Then select a new stage. When it's selected, it may go to the default character select screen. ;Disappearing Benkei :Have Benkei equipped with a weapon that has "Highflier" on it (this upgrade allows characters to jump during charge attacks). Perform his C2 where he digs underneath the ground. When he digs himself into the ground, try to jump cancel out of the charge. The timing is really difficult to nail and the frame of error is short. If it's performed quick enough, the sound effect for Benkei rising out of the ground will play but his character model will not be visible. He can still be controlled as though he has reemerged but it may take some time to get used to his invisibility. ;No weapon for 2nd player :This glitch only affects the character cutscenes during battle. If the 2nd player triggers the stage's movie event between characters, their characters will have the 1st player's costumes and will have no weapon visible during the movie. External Links * Official Japanese site * Official Taiwanese site * Official Korean site * Opening movie * Video showing 4th costumes Category:Games